powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin Rapper
The Pumpkin Rapper 'was (as his name implies) a rapping pumpking monster that was created by Squatt and Baboo, making his first appearance in the episode "Trick or Treat". Biography Pumpkin Rapper was planted by Squatt and Baboo. Resembling an orange humanoid with an upside-down jack-o-lantern on its head, the Pumpkin Rapper spoke mainly in rhymes and rap tone (though one line was spoken in non-rhyming tone - when he is commanding the Putties to attack the Rangers). He was woken by Rangers really bad rapp and attacked them with pumpkin headed Putties. He put on their heads a pumpkins and they couldn't breath. But Kimberly used Power Blades and destroyed the pumpkins on the heads of her friends. Pumpkin Rapper attacked the Rangers with energy blasts and tried to tie them with vines and drain their energy. Despite his vine tentacles and pumpkin bombs, Pumpkin Rapper was taken down by Power Blaster . Because the Pumpkin Rapper happened to be one of Lord Zedd's favorite monsters, it was resurrected by Zedd as part of a Halloween monster assault in Zedd's Haunted Forest. While the army (consisting of Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Flytrap, and Snizzard with Doomstone as the leader) was largely unsuccessful, Zedd threw a growing bomb which Pumpkin Rapper used to grow himself only after leaving the dimension. It battled the White Tigerzord until succumbing to the Thunder Megazord's saber. Pumpkin Rapper appeared again helping Zedd and Rita conquer a planet in the Vica Galaxy. He was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Personality True to Pumpkin Rapper's namesake, he was a rapping pumpkin monster that always sings in a rap-like tone. Overall, his personality is similar to that of a DJ, always hip and ready for action. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: 'Pumkin Rapper was one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower all five Rangers with ease. *'Pumkin Headed Puttys Summing: 'Both before and after Pumpkin Rapper grows, he can summon an army of Puttys with pumpkins on their heads to aid him. *'Eye Energy Rings: '''Pumpking Rapper can fire light pink colored energy rings from his eyes. Abilities * '''Vine Tentacles: Pumpkin Rapper posses a long dark green vine that can whip off the enemies' weapons. * Flower Vine: '''Pumpkin Rapper can conker a long flower vine that cab ensnare opponents with vines. ** '''Pumpkin Shock: '''Pumpkin Rapper can also power up the Flower Vines with blue yellow electricity to harm the enemies, it can also give him a boost in strength. * '''Pumpkin Bombs: Pumpkin Rapper's primary attack and weapons, he can summon and launch mini pumpkin bombs at foes from his hands. * Pumpkin Traps: To make sure that none interfears with Pumkin Rapper as he grows, a set of pumpkins guard him, despite their normal appearance, they can entrap foes' heads inside of them, not oly will the enemy not be able to see, but they will also suffocation due to the lack of air in a pumking, they are also shown to be quite durable, as the Red Ranger atempted to karate chap hit, only for it to get uneffected. Behind the Scene Portrayal *Pumpking Rapper is voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes *Pumpkin Rapper comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. *Pumpkin Rapper is the first of two MMPR monsters to only speak in raps and rhymes, the second being Hate Master. **Coincidentally, both monsters were voiced by Michael Sorich. *Pumpkin Rapper will be receiving a Funko Pop! figure. *In the Zyu2 footage, he was destroyed by the Original Megazord's Power Sword downward slash. *Pumpkin Rapper makes an appearence in Power Rangers HyperForce Shattered Grid Part 1 As a disguised Captain Hicks. Played by Kyle Higgins writer of the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Comic by Boom! Studios. Gallery Power Rangers - 02x21 - Zedd's Monster Mash (Pumpkin Rapper).jpg|Pumpkin Rapper as seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash". Power Rangers - 02x21 - Zedd's Monster Mash.jpg|Pumpkin Rapper and Robogoat seize Tommy Oliver as seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash". Vlcsnap-2017-10-07-05h52m39s118.png|Pumpkin Rapper as seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash". File:Pumkin-Rapper-Funko-.jpg|Pumpkin Rapper's Funko Pop! References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Halloween Monsters